The Garden Party
by expelliarmus79
Summary: From his viewpoint in the chair, Severus watched Miriam finish her drink. She met his gaze, and rose from her seat. There was a swing to her walk, and by the sparkle in her eye, Severus knew she was up to something.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters.

The Garden Party

The white cloth moved quickly over the black dragonhide as Severus polished his boots. Though the task could easily be done with magic, Severus preferred the results of doing it by hand. Satisfied, Severus stowed away the cloth and straightened his clothes as he gazed in the mirror. The high temperatures of late may have forced him into a lighter weight frock coat, but he still wore his usual black ensemble.

"I think I'm ready!"

Severus turned towards the sound of Miriam's voice. She stopped in front of him and Severus looked at her. "You look like a refreshing summer day," Severus declared as he studied Miriam's outfit.

"Oh, don't tease me," Miriam replied as she glanced down. The top of her dress was a light, sleeveless, ivory gossamer material that demurred in a slight v at the neck. A copper leather belt separated the ivory top from the turquoise bottom of the dress. It fell mid-calf in several rippled tiers above leather flats in the same hue as her belt. "I'm already questioning my choice; I know how the other ladies will dress. This isn't my first party at the Malfoys."

Miriam watched as Severus' brow crinkled at the mention of the Malfoys. "Nor mine," Severus replied. He turned to the mirror and straightened his cravat as Miriam continued to study him.

"What troubles you, Severus?" Miriam asked.

"Nothing."

Miriam arched a skeptical eyebrow at Severus' curt reply. He saw her reflection in the mirror and sighed. His answer was too sharp, he realized with a twinge of regret. "Every time I go over, I'm always subjected to a litany of questions about my social life. It gets old, the constant ribbing."

"Ah, and I'm sure it will be worse this time because Narcissa already thinks we're an item."

"Thinks?" Severus turned around and walked towards Miriam. "I thought we are an item, or do I need to take my things back to Spinner's End?"

Miriam looked slightly affronted. "I said no such thing. I'm assuming, though, you haven't said anything?"

"No." Severus pulled Miriam close. "You know I'm private; it's none of their business."

"True," Miriam mumbled. After a pause she continued. "You realize they'll find out eventually, about us. Maybe it should be on our terms."

Severus gazed down and studied Miriam. "I'm listening." He could already see Miriam's mind conjuring up a plan.

At length Miriam gave Severus a crafty smile laced with mischief. "I have an idea. When the moment presents itself, just follow my lead."

Severus' stare turned skeptical, but he chose to keep quiet. He trusted Miriam enough to go along with her idea. "Come, we mustn't keep our hosts waiting."

The manicured path to the Malfoy mansion was bathed in gold and shadow as torches lined both sides. Severus stood next to Miriam on the path, their gaze towards the house, close together but not touching. Miriam's hands were wrapped around her clutch while Severus' hung loosely at his sides. They began to walk; the sound of the crackling torches in the warm breeze drowned out their feet on the graveled path.

Narcissa met them at the door. She shot Lucius a triumphant look when she saw Severus and Miriam together. They mingled slowly through the crowd, not necessarily as a couple, but not far from each other either. Severus grabbed two drinks from a serving tray as an elf moved slowly through the room. He gave the drink to Miriam as she caught the attention of a witch in a garish red dress. Eventually they parted; Narcissa ushered Miriam off with her while Severus went with Lucius to the drawing room.

A group of men already gathered in the dark paneled room. Severus exchanged knowing glances with several; there was a large number of Death Eaters who evaded capture from the first Wizarding War in the group. Without hesitation, Severus took a seat in a large leather chair and placed his drink on a side table. He knew his place in the hierarchy, and Severus had no qualms about where he stood. The only thing he felt loathe about was the small talk and banter that accompanied a gathering of men. Severus was not in the mood, and he knew from experience Lucius would fit in a few jabs about Severus' lack of a personal life before it was over.

Meanwhile, Miriam continued to chat up the room, while she avoided the social climbers as best she could. Miriam did not see herself in competition with anyone; she felt beautiful tonight, and being self-made made she was fully aware of her worth. Miriam crossed the room and took a seat. The small table sat near the open French doors that led to the gardens. From here, she had a good view into the drawing room. Severus sat next to Lucius, the room filled with other men. Miriam recognized most of them. She also recognized the pinched lines on Severus' face and the way his long fingers gripped his glass. Severus was not amused.

Before Miriam decided to put her plan in action, a ripple of forced laughter broke out across the room. Miriam glanced over at a group of ladies, apparently comparing jewelry. Gifts from their wayward husbands, Miriam thought bitterly before she smirked. A sweet smell interrupted her thoughts, and Miriam turned slightly to see Narcissa gliding her way. She took the empty chair next to Miriam. They sat together quietly, observing the women across the room.

Narcissa raised her glass to her lips but did not drink from it. "Did you see what Effie is wearing?" Narcissa whispered behind the glass.

Miriam frowned as she watched Effie at the buffet table, her plate piled high with finger sandwiches and pastry. "That dress is so tight, it looks like two nifflers fighting under a blanket over a knut," Miriam whispered.

Narcissa gasped before chuckling at Miriam's comment. "Oh Miriam! How I've missed your wit."

Miriam smiled. "Well, you know what they say. If you can't say anything nice, come sit by me."

Narcissa gave Miriam a genuine smile. "Perhaps you can find time to visit more often, now that you are staying on at Hogwarts."

"I would like that," Miriam replied.

"Perhaps you can bring Severus with you," Narcissa added with a superior tone before she took a sip of wine.

Miriam shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps."

"Don't play coy, Miriam. I've watched you two since you arrived. Severus kept his eye on you all night; he's watching us now, actually."

Miriam's eyes followed Narcissa's gaze to the drawing room. Severus indeed had his eyes trained on Miriam. They exchanged a glance before Severus pulled his eyes back to Lucius.

"Well?" she prodded.

Miriam paused as she drank some wine. With the term and her trial over, Miriam and Severus agreed neither cared if others knew they were a couple. Narcissa prided herself on being observant, and Miriam knew she sought validation. She looked at her cousin and smiled softly. "Severus and I are together, yes."

Narcissa inhaled sharply before a triumphant smile broke out on her face. "I knew it! How long?"

"Several months," Miriam answered. She paused for effect and added, "We moved in together."

Narcissa's pale eyes widened. "So, this is serious. Are you thinking marriage?"

Miriam waved the word off with a flick of her hand. "It matters not to me, the important thing is we are together."

The blonde witch looked hard at Miriam. "You wouldn't say no, though."

"Of course not!" Miriam exclaimed. Her face flushed slightly. "Severus is…well, if he asked…I'm not going to force the issue. The quaffle is in his pitch."

Narcissa nodded. Silence settled over their table. Eventually, Narcissa spoke. "Severus is not your typical wizard." Miriam raised an eyebrow, but her cousin continued. "I don't mean anything harsh by that, but I can see how you are drawn to him. I think you are well-suited for each other. I hope you are happy, cousin."

"Thank you," Miriam replied. She felt moved by Narcissa's kind words. "We are very happy."

"How happy?"

"Collywobbles," Miriam said lightly.

The pair shared a smile. Narcissa gazed across the room; a frown quickly replaced her smile. Miriam followed her gaze to find an elf struggling under the weight of a large platter. "Excuse me, Miriam," Narcissa said as she quickly moved towards the elf.

Miriam let her eyes drift around the room as her ears tuned in to the conversations in the drawing room. She could hear Lucius' drawl turn condescending as he took Severus to task over being single. According to Lucius, Severus squandered several opportunities, and he had no reason to be unattached. Miriam finished her drink and placed the glass on a passing tray. If he only knew, Miriam thought drily. As Lucius continued to rib Severus he brought up Miriam's name as an example of a missed opportunity, and Miriam decided she heard enough.

From his viewpoint in the chair, Severus watched Miriam finish her drink. She met his gaze, and rose from her seat. There was a swing to her walk, and by the sparkle in her eye, Severus knew she was up to something.

The chuckling from the other men died away as she crossed the threshold of the drawing room. All eyes were on Miriam, but she kept her eyes trained on Severus. She continued her sultry saunter until she reached Severus' chair. Without missing a beat, she settled across his lap.

It felt as though the air was sucked from the room. Miriam leaned close to Severus and ran her fingers slowly down his arm as her other hand rested against the back of his chair. She smiled as Severus wrapped a warm hand around her thigh. "Well played," Miriam whispered.

"I daresay everyone knows about our relationship now. _This_ was your plan?" Severus whispered into her ear.

Severus felt Miriam's lips turn to a smirk as they pressed against his ear. "No. It was off the cuff. I thought you needed an escape. Take a walk with me?"

Miriam pulled back slightly and smiled at Severus. He helped her to stand, and when she turned around, Miriam noticed the shocked look on Lucius' face; an untouched tumbler of scotch in his hand. Not to let an opportunity escape her, Miriam smiled and took the drink from his grip. "Thank you, Lucius." Miriam drained the glass and glanced about the room at the stunned faces. "Gentlemen."

Silent, the room watched Miriam walk away, then all eyes slid to Severus. His face impassive, Severus stood and straightened his frock coat. "Excuse me, gentlemen." Without another word, Severus caught up to Miriam and placed his hand to her back. Together, they walked through the French doors into the garden.

Miriam linked arms with Severus. "Are you prepared for the fallout?" Miriam asked.

For the first time all evening, Severus smiled. "I am. The looks on their faces-"

"Priceless?" Miriam interjected.

"Indeed."

They walked down the path in silence, past other couples loitering. Miriam veered off the lit trail, and without thought Severus followed. There was enough moonlight the graveled path gave off a silver sheen, and they continued quietly down the way, away from the house and the crowds. Miriam quickened her pace and pulled Severus around a corner. She abruptly stopped before an ivy covered wall.

"Can you keep a secret?" Mia asked as she leaned closer. Severus arched an inky brow as he looked down his nose at her. Miriam grinned as she drew her wand while her other hand pulled aside the curtain of ivy. She waved her wand over the wall and with a shimmer of magic a heavy wood door appeared. Miriam pushed the door open and motioned for Severus to follow her.

They emerged in a small, meticulously kept garden. The lush green grass was adorned with short bushes and various colored flowers arranged in manicured beds. Severus inhaled the heavy, sweet air. "Where are we?" he asked Miriam.

"Oh, one of Narcissa's private gardens," Miriam said with a shrug of her shoulders. Severus felt Miriam's small hand grasp his as she gently tugged him along. "Come, I want to show you the variety she has."

Together, they walked through the garden and admired its beauty. Eventually, the pair settled on a large bench carved from a single piece of wood nestled between two fruit trees. Miriam leaned closer and wrapped her arms around Severus as he embraced her. They sat together, silent in the warm summer air. Miriam gazed up at Severus. When he glanced down, Miriam smiled. Most of Severus' hair blended into the night sky, but a few wisps brushed his pale face, moved by the breeze.

"Why did you bring me here?" Severus asked at length. "I know it wasn't to look at Narcissa's garden, though I will agree it's impressive."

Miriam reflected briefly, then answered. "I thought you could use a quiet moment. I know social gatherings are not easy for you, and Lucius made this one doubly so."

Severus nodded. "After tonight, he will need to come up with a different reason to bother me." He held Miriam tighter. "Speaking of quiet moments, let's go home. I've had my fill of being social." Severus stood and offered Miriam his hand. She grasped it and came willingly into his arms.

"What will people say to such scandalous behavior? If we leave early, people will talk."

Severus kissed Miriam. "Let them talk; they'll do so anyway, reason or not."

"That is the best thing I've heard all night," Miriam said as she kissed him back. "Let's go home."

/-/-/-/-

A/N: I'm back! It's been quite awhile, and I do apologize. In my absence, my family and I moved. My kids started new schools, and of course experienced our first round of fall illnesses. It was hard to write this short story, but I wanted to get back into the groove of writing-I've missed it!

My stories for the time being, will be short stories. Either one shots, or a few chapters. But I'm so excited to keep sharing Severus and Miriam with you all! Until next time...


End file.
